The Words We Couldn't Say
by TheTabbyKitteh
Summary: Brock and Reba have finally gotten their lives back on track. Kyra is expecting twins, and is very pregnant. One night the unexpected happens bringing their family closer than ever. As daylight fades away Brock and Reba confess their love for one another.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Reba!

Reba One Shot- takes place five years after series finale. Elizabeth Montgomery is now ten years old and her brother Jackson Montgomery is now five years old. Brock and Reba have now gotten their lives back on track- and an unexpected surprise has hit the family. After getting married two years ago to Denise Black, Kyra is now nine months pregnant with twins. An unexpected event brings the family closer together than ever- and Brock and Reba confess their old love to one another.

_HEY, HEY! My roots are planted in the past,_

_Though my life is changing fast,_

_Who I am is who I wanna be._

_A single mom, who works too hard,_

_Who loves her kids and never stops._

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter._

_I'm a survivor._

"Mom, can you watch Jackson for me. I need to go to work, and since Van lives in Indiana with Lizzy I need someone to watch my son." Cheyenne mumbled to me from over her shoulder as she bent down to put her brand new black vans tennis shoes on. I put my hand up, smiled, and said,

"Of course Chy, that's what I'm here for. Hug?" I asked her as I put my hands in the hug position. My daughter stared at me, rolled her eyes, and said, "No, thanks, mom. You _are_ becoming B.J. that's for sure. I scowled at her angrily, but I let it go for once. I knew I'd have to watch my adorably handsome grandson Jack. I looked out the door and I saw him waiting in the car for his mommy to get him. And I almost cried at the fact that he was the victim here, all because our family were a bunch of divorced losers all except for Kyra and her hubbie Denny. That reminded me that we were to hold a baby shower for Kyra tonight at seven. Geez, why did my days have to always be busy? I thought to myself. Oh well at least I hadn't seen B.J. for two bliss-filled weeks now, since she had moved to California. Brock hadn't been too happy about this, and it made me terribly sad. I still loved him with all my heart. But I just hadn't had the nerves to tell him. I couldn't tell him when he had his hands filled with his new baby, I couldn't tell him when he married B.J., I couldn't tell him when B.J. made him happy, and I couldn't tell him now. Not when B.J. had just broken his heart. I shook my head. I couldn't let my daughter or grandson see me cry. Not now- not ever.

I looked up when Chy went to her new brand new red KIA and picked up her five year old son. I smiled at the fact that he looked so much like Van. It was hard to admit now that I really did miss Van.

"Bye, mom. Have a nice day, and please take good care of Jack for me." Chy called over her shoulder as she walked to her car, got in, and drove to work.

"Mam'ma Reba. Guess what I get to spend the day wif you. Mommy said so." He told me in his adorable little five year old voice. I picked him up and took him to sit with me on the old white couch.

"Yes, Jack. You are right you get the day with me. And today I bought you some candy and make you your fav. chocolate cookies. You want some?" I asked him handing him a chocolate cookie.

"No way! Daddy said dat once it made him go potty a lot. He said you oysoned him or somethin'." Jake told me as he pushed the cookie away. I laughed.

"Don't listen to your daddy. He never did get my harmless jokes." I told him. The rest of the day was spent playing tag, chase, hide and go seek, and any other game the little rugrat could think up. Before I knew it Chy came back and got little Jackson, and took him home. The next thing I had to do was get ready to go to Kyra's baby shower. Luckily it was right next door to Chy's place. Everyone in our family would be going, except Jake who was in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania attending Pittsburg university for Graphic Design. After I got a shower I got dressed in my favorite signature red shirt, denim jacket, blue jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. Then I walked outside got in my brand new red convertible, and drove to Kyra and Denise's place.

"Knock, Knock." I banged on the door several times before a humungusly pregnant Kyra answered the door. Where was Denise? I wondered idly to myself, before I asked Kyra.

"Hey, Kyra." She looked up at me. "Where's Denise?"

"Oh he went fishing. He told me he'd be back in an hour, but knowing him he'll be there all night." She told me and she looked like she might cry. How dare he do this to my own daughter and his own wife!

"Oh come in, please." Kyra told me shaking off her anger and sadness at Denise. I knew this was what she was doing, because Kyra has always been _way_ too much like me. I walked into her house and noticed all the presents and the "congrats its twins" balloons. The party flew by and I was in no haste to leave. I hated having to say bye. Before I even could Kyra's water broke.

"Hang on Kyra, while I go get Brock to drive us to the hospital. Because my cars low on gas." I told her in a hurry while I went to get her suitcase. I winced as she let out a scream of agony as her first labor pains hit her.

"Mommy it hurts." She half screamed and half cried from downstairs as Brock came in the room. Sure I know guys aren't supposed to be at the shower. But we thought that since Denise wasn't here to take him fishing, he might as well stay.

"What's going on. Oh my! Is Kyra in labor? Oh no where's my shoes?" Brock said franticly while his hands were on his head. Brock and women in labor do _not_ go together. Trust me I'd know besides I had three kids with him. Later on at the hospital me and Brock waited for Kyra's twins to be born. Chy and Van and their kids had just got to Mc' Freds to wait until Kyra and Denise's kids were born. Luckily for Kyra we did get a hold of Denise who apologized to Kyra. I'm guessing Kyra might not have really noticed due to the fact that she was in labor. The doc. had told us it might be an hour or more 'till the twins were born. I decided to talk to Brock, even if it was only small talk.

"Hey, Brock. I heard that you got a new job as an actor on the show "Brock". I never knew that you wanted to even be an actor." Brock looked over to me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I told you years ago that my dad made me be a dentist. But you never paid any attention to it. You never wanted to hear that you were just as selfish as me." He told me, and this hurt my feelings a little.

"I guess you're right I can be selfish same as everyone else." He looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but then he stopped.

"Brock, whatever you have on your mind you can tell me." I told him. I sighed and wished that once again we were still married and happy. I didn't want to die alone- then again no one really did.

"Reba, for years I have been trying to say I still love you. I never really loved B.J. even though I said I did. I had only married B.J. out of a one night stand. I love you and not Barbara Jean. I never could tell you- not when Chyenne got pregnant, not when Lizzy was born, not even when you helped Van and Chyenne get to their feet, and not when B.J. and I finally got a divorce. I love you Reba, and I always have." I stared at him in shock, and even pinched myself to see if I had fallen asleep. I had not. I then looked straight in his eyes. He had just given me what I had always wanted to hear.

"I love you too. And I always have Brock." I leaned over to give him a kiss, just as the doctor came out.

"Kyra has had the twins. The twins are both girls and both are very, very healthy." The doctor told us, and me and Brock both laughed. Life almost always gets in the way of things for us. Me and Brock held hands as we walked into Kyra's hospitable room. Two tiny little newborns were in Kyra's arms. They had smoke blue eyes and dark black hair an almost perfect mix or their parents.

"Hey, mom. Meet Lexy Jean Black and Alexis Hart Black." I smiled, and I was amazed that Brock smiled as well. I had always been a survivor, but now I was a leader in my new life. Finally my life was almost perfect. Of course we would all have our problems, but together we would fix them. We are a family of survivors, and we will always be.

_I was born three months too early __  
__The doctor gave me thirty days __  
__But I must've had my mama's will __  
__And God's amazing grace __I guess I'll keep on livin' __  
__Even if this love's to die for __  
__'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin' __  
__You're walkin' out and I'm not trying __  
__To change your mind 'cause I was born to be __Chorus: __  
__The baby girl without a chance __  
__A victim of circumstance __  
__The one who oughta give up, but she's just __  
__Too hard headed __  
__A single mom who works two jobs __  
__Who loves her kids and never stops __  
__With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter __  
__I'm a survivor __I don't believe in self-pity __  
__It only brings you down __  
__May be the queen of broken hearts __  
__But I don't hide behind the crown __  
__When the deck is stacked against me __  
__I just play a different game __  
__My roots are planted in the past __  
__And though my life is changin' fast __  
__Who I am is who I wanna be __Repeat Chorus __A single mom who works two jobs __  
__Who loves her kids and never stops __  
__With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter __  
__I'm a survivor __But I must've had my mama's will __  
__And God's amazing grace_


End file.
